Necesidad
by Jakie M. V
Summary: De pronto la música ceso y ella dejo de moverse, y pasó lo que había estado esperando desde siempre. Abrió sus ojos, mostrando unos orbes completamente blancos con toques perlados y un poco de lila en ellos. Aún seguía observándola cuando su vista choco con la de ella, sintiendo que lo observaba directamente a él... summary raro lo se, pero pasen :D SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**Ningun personaje me pertenece, todos sabemos que es el de nuetro sensei-troll xD y este es un nuevo SasuHina, de echo, el segundo que hago y publico aqui, espero les guste ^_^**

* * *

**Rescate imprevisto…**

Uno, dos, tres y cuatro. Ahora debía moverse con más rapidez. La música inundaba el lugar, tan magnifica era no solo por sus exquisitos sonidos, también por la bailarina que se encontraba ahí, en el centro, bailando con tanta dulzura y pasión, con movimientos delicados, el de una pluma. Vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco y usando un antifaz con unas pocas plumas, danzaba al compás de la música. La gente no podía apartar los ojos de ella, estaban tan embelesados observándola moverse por el lugar.

En especial un chico, que simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos apenas la había visto salir detrás de la carpa. Había sido arrastrado por sus dos mejores amigos a ese lugar, en un principio se había negado, pero termino cediendo ante la insistencias de los dos. No entendía que podía de ver de interesante en un _circo__**. **_Pero ahora disfrutaba de tal espectáculo. La chica movía sus caderas tan suavemente mientras sus ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados. Sus ojos no se apartaban de su esbelta figura y sentía unas ganas enormes de deslizar sus dedos por las hebras oscuras de la chica, que despedían un hermoso color azul índigo y también por aquella piel de porcelana, tan hermosa que parecía una muñeca.

De pronto la música ceso y ella dejo de moverse, y pasó lo que había estado esperando desde siempre. Abrió sus ojos, mostrando unos orbes completamente blancos con toques perlados y un poco de lila en ellos. Aún seguía observándola cuando su vista choco con la de ella, sintiendo que lo observaba directamente a él. Pero solo siendo segundos manteniendo contacto con los de ella, pues dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde entro. No escucho ni presto atención a lo que paso después de que ella se fue, solo regreso a la conciencia cuando estaba ya fuera del lugar.

-…suke… tierra llamando a Sasuke – una mano pasaba frente a la cara del chico, tratando de despertarlo de su ensoñación, pues solo se movía como un robot. Al final decidió lo más básico, se colocó a un lado del chico, tomo un poco de aire, se armó de valor y grito. - ¡Sasuke-teme!

De un sobresalto el chico salió de su inconciencia y volteo a ver a su amigo con intenciones claras de matarlo, dándole la muy conocida mirada de muerte que involucraba un rubio inconsciente, una pelirosa indiferente y un pelinegro irritado. Pero antes de que algo malo pasara la pelirosa decidió interceder por su novio.

- Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien? – su mirada demostraba preocupación mientras examinaba al azabache sin que se diera cuenta con sus ojos color jade.

- Hmp - le respondió dando a entender que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero entonces a lo lejos diviso a la chica bailarina siendo jaloneada por un hombre mayor.

Sus pies se movieron solos hacia aquella dirección, sin importarle que sus amigos le gritaran que regresara o que los esperara. Se movía rápido, como un felino al acecho y que ya tenía marcada una presa. Ya la tenía, y era aquel hombre que jaloneaba a la pobre chica mientras caminaba rápido.

No le importo que a su paso, empujara a la gente, pues solo quería alcanzar a la chica y alejarla de su verdugo. Usualmente el odiaba a las mujeres, pero no a todas, no odiaba a su madre y ahora tampoco a Sakura, pero antes si, era peligrosa porque era una de sus fans. Pronto un grupo de chicas lo divisaron y por sus expresiones dedujo que lo reconocieron. Se escabullo entre la gente que al parecer había decidido hoy reunirse afuera de un circo. Le alegraba y enfurecía a la vez. Vaya combinación.

Dio vuelta a una esquina, donde al parecer estaban los demás integrantes del circo, pero por lo desierto del lugar, seguramente se encontraban en otro lugar. Mientras se acercaba sigilosamente, noto que el hombre, de aspecto mayor y con unas vendas cubriendo su ojo derecho y brazo izquierdo, aventaba a la joven contra un coche, y por los movimientos de este, se encontraba claramente cabreado, pues parecía león enjaulado y hasta le había escupido en la cara. Eso lo hizo enfurecer más, que apretó sus puños, dejando sus nudillos más blancos que la cal. Con pasos más precisos se acercó al hombre y detuvo su brazo, cuando este se disponía a propinarle un puñetazo a la joven. El hombre enfurecido volteo a ver quién había impedido semejante acto, y arqueo una ceja al ver al azabache.

- Suéltame niñato – su voz rugió como la de un animal. Áspera y tosca. Noto por el rabillo de ojo que la chica temblaba asustada en el suelo.

- No se atreva a tocar a la chica – lenta y tranquila, como una navaja mortal. El hombre tembló un poco al notar ese tono de voz y más al notar los ojos completamente negros del chico y que si bien pensaba imaginaba, veía destellos rojos.

- Yo hago lo que me parezca mejor con mi mercancía – dijo mordazmente, y antes de que decidiera atacarlo a puñetazos, recordó un detalle importante.

- Pues, se la compro – dijo sin soltar al hombre, a la vez que observaba a la chica, y esta levantaba la vista ante lo recién dicho. Noto que sus mejillas se encontraban rojas de tanto llorar. ¿Cómo es que nadie había notado que ella necesitaba ayuda?

- ¿Ah? Pero que idioteces dices mocoso – el hombre rio a carcajada limpia, mofándose del azabache – ni siquiera tendrás el dinero para tenerla.

- ¿No me reconoce? –dijo indiferentemente sin apartar su vista de la chica que aún lo observaba con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta. Se le ocurrió que esos labios eran demasiado apetitosos – Soy Uchiha Sasuke.

Con la sola mención de su apellido, al hombre se le fue el color de la cara y empezó a sudar incontrolablemente. Comprendiendo que no había escapatoria, no cuando un Uchiha estaba frente suyo. De su boca solamente salían balbuceos sin sentidos, ante el chico, que pensó tenía 16 años, por su forma de vestir, pero ahora si lo veía bien, con su rostro sereno y sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, recordó que aquel joven tenía 22 años y era el vicepresidente de la compañía Uchiha, una de las más grandes empresas, junto a los Uzumaki y los ya no existentes Hyuga.

El pobre hombre quedo más pasmado cuando el Uchiha, se acercó a su oído y susurro una cantidad de dinero, que lo dejo viendo estrellas y que no pudo negar.

- Sus datos y número de cuenta -exigió el Uchiha, mientras soltaba ferozmente la mano del hombre y sacaba su móvil para comenzar a teclear en él.

-Danzo…-murmuro el hombre el voz baja mientras terminaba de decir sus datos, con un brillo malicioso en su mirada. Ya había visto al joven Uchiha antes, en su escenario y su interés por la oji-blanca así que no desaprovecho la oportunidad, fingiendo asustarse ante la mención de su nombre. Solo la chica era la victima ahí, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Así como el azabache sabio de las intenciones del hombre. No le importo, solo quería sacar a la chica tan rápido como pudiera de las garras de ese hombre.

Tecleo unas cosas más y volvió a guardar su móvil en su bolsillo, dirigió su vista al hombre frente suyo, clavando su vista en él, y manteniéndola ahí, dándole a entender que no había manera ya de cambiar de opinión.

- El dinero ha sido depositado – dijo sin inmutarse mientras observaba como el hombre quería bailar de emoción y sin darle tiempo de pensar, lo empujo mientras tomaba a la chica de una muñeca y la jalaba, para después echarse a correr lejos de ahí, arrastrando a la chica con él.

Escucho los reclamos del hombre, pero los ignoro mientras llegaban a donde se encontraban sus amigos, que estaban esperándolo ya a las afueras del circo, y que al verlo sonrieron, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho, pues quedaron perplejos al ver quien iba corriendo junto a él. La bailarina apenas si podía respirar, el joven que la jalaba era rápido, así que se dejó guiar por él.

- ¡Teme! ¿Pero qué… - levanto la vista al oír otra voz, y se sorprendió al ver a un chico rubio con unas curiosas marcas en su rostro, y a una pelirosa, que la observaba como si fuera peligrosa y a la vez preocupada.

- Enciende el coche… ¡AHORA! – el azabache grito lo más fuerte posible y volteaba hacia atrás, notando que el hombre mayor, los estaba buscando, y claramente enfurecido. – Naruto, ¡¿Qué diablos estas esperando?!

La voz alterada del joven, los sorprendió a ambos, pero acataron lo dicho, y el joven rubio, se apresuró a encender el coche mientras los demás entraban a toda prisa. Una vez que todos estuvieron en el coche, el rubio piso a fondo el acelerador y salieron disparados para la carretera, mientras la oscuridad los tragaba, protegiéndolos con su manto negro.

Conforme avanzaban por la carretera, y el corazón de todos se calmaban, ni el rubio, ni la pelirosa perdieron de vista como el Uchiha acariciaba la mano de la joven que temblaba como un pollito asustado.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la pelirosa, sorprendiendo a ambos morenos.

- Dobe, maneja hasta la casa de campo – murmuro el azabache, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado y sorprendido por su actitud ese día, y dirigiendo su vista a la pelirosa, que estaba volteada hacia él, decidió contarles lo que había pasado, pues eso no era algo que pudiera controlar el solo.

Y conforme avanzaban por la carretera, el azabache les contaba todo, la ojiblanca se quedó dormida y sin querer recargo su rostro en el hombro del chico, sin saber que lo que había pasado ese día, era el comienzo.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aca...**

**Alec: Muchas gracias *reverencia***

**Yo: aceptamos rewievs con sugerencias, tomatazos, bueno ya saben criticas constructivas, mas no destructivas, esas nunca hacen bien**

**Alec: Si, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Yo: se que ahora no se entiende... pero conforme avance la historia lo haran, lo juro.**

**Los dos: Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Emocionada* Muchas Gracias! nunca pense que la historia tuviera tan buen recibimiento :3 gracias por dejarme sus lindos reviews, no se los contesto solo porque he estado ocupada.**

**Tambien lamento tardar en subir el capitulo, pero como estoy en la universidad...**

**No me maten por lo que pasa en el capitulo! Soy inocente y era necesario xD**

**Disclairmer:**

**Los personajes son de nuestro sensei K.M. xD si fueran mios, habria Sasuhina por todos lados =3=**

* * *

**Un error…**

Suaves palabras, como la caricia de una pluma, tan suave y cálida. Así como también la suave y aterciopelada almohada, que le brindaba comodidad, una de la cual hacía mucho tiempo no gozaba. Sus parpados se fueron abriendo poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Con una gracia impresionante, se sentó en la cama, pensando que de seguro, estaba soñando. Estiro sus brazos, tronándolos en el proceso y bostezando un poco.

- Parece que te despertamos – la voz de una mujer la saco de su ensoñación y su rostro se giró tan rápido que le dolió, así como también la exclamación de sorpresa. No había reparado en la presencia de ellos. Pensaba que todo esto era un sueño.

- ¡Hola! – un rubio efusivo se puso en frente de ella, tan cerca que casi sus narices se tocaban. Provocando un sonrojo en la ojiblanca; que estaba a punto de desmayarse. – Mi nombre es Naruto ¡ttebayo!

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la habitación, y el joven rubio ahora estaba adolorido a los pies de la chica, y atrás de él, una pelirosa bastante molesta… y celosa.

- Lo siento, es solo que es demasiado… - comenzó diciendo la pelirosa.

-...idiota – completo el azabache con un bufido de resignación.

- Si, eso – continúo la pelirosa – Soy Sakura y él – murmuro señalando al azabache que se encontraba sentado en una silla y veía hacia la ventana – es Sasuke-kun.

La ojiblanca no sabía que hacer o que decir, todo parecía tan real, era real. Estaba cohibida en la cama, instintivamente se había abrazado a sí misma y temblaba un poco. Aun podía sentir los gritos y golpes.

- –murmuro en voz baja y con timidez –

Sus palabras se tropezaban consigo mismas, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar, usualmente no hablaba, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario hacerlo. Levanto un poco la vista y se topó con aquella mirada oscura que la había rescatado el día anterior. Tan solo un segundo duraron viéndose cuando ella desvió la vista sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo fuerte, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

- -chan – hablo el rubio mientras se levantaba del piso, recuperándose de su pequeño K.O. – que cruel – lloriqueo el rubio una vez de pie.

Hinata volteo a verlo. Nunca había visto algo así en alguien. Naruto le devolvió la mirada. Fue como un flechazo. La mirada de Naruto la envolvió en calidez, como si quisiera protegerla. Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, bombeando sangre cada vez más rápida y llevándola a sus mejillas; que ya eran más rojas que un tomate. Instintivamente se llevó sus manos al pecho, apretándolas con fuerzas, por la sensación que acaba de sentir. No podía apartar sus ojos de su rostro, y de aquellas marcas en sus mejillas, se sentía hipnotizada.

- ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás bien? – parpadeo varias veces al ver que le hablaban, parecía que se había quedado en las nubes pensando en el rubio. - ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas muy roja – dijo inocentemente el rubio, Sakura solo la observo preocupada y el azabache se levantó molesto de su silla, y se fue de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo.

Todos dieron un salto al escuchar el golpe de la puerta, preguntándose qué había pasado. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño viendo directamente a la puerta, para ver de reojo a la ojiblanca un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Qué le pasa al teme? - pregunto Naruto en voz alta, sintiéndose confundido por la actitud de su amigo, ya que nunca había actuado así de esa manera.

- No lo sé – murmuro la pelirosa, pero en su mente, varias ideas estaban ya maquinando y no le estaban gustando para nada.

En un principio, no le había gustado cuando el azabache se había presentado con la chica, un poco jadeosos, pero no le tomo importancia, ahora si debía hacerlo.

El azabache llego caminando a la cocina aventando lo que podía a su paso. No entendía la sensación de molestia que sintió al ver como el rubio se acercó a la chica, y mucho menos le gusto el dolor al ver cómo le devolvía la mirada con fascinación. Se sentó en un taburete junto a la barra, recargando su cuerpo en ella, se recostó un poco, colocando sus brazos cruzados arriba acariciando su pelo un poco.

Soltó un bufido de frustración ante la sensación. No pasaría tanto tiempo en que la chica lo viera y cayera a sus pies como las demás chicas siempre hacían. Si eso pasaba, tendría que deshacerse de ella como siempre hacia, lo único malo, es que había traído a dos mujeres a lo que era su lugar seguro, y también de Itachi. Ni siquiera Sakura había sabido de la existencia de la cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Ahora lo sabía, ahora sabía dónde se esconde de ella y no lo dejaría en paz. No entendía como Naruto la amaba.

- ¿Mal día? – se sentó sobresaltado al oír a su hermano entrar a la cocina con una leve sonrisa, su ropa un tanto formal y su largo cabello sujetado.

- Ni siquiera lo digas – murmuro derrotado. No tenía ánimo como para responder sarcásticamente.

-…- no le respondió, en cambio se quedó sorprendido con la sinceridad de su hermano y su expresión de derrota. En cambio camino un poco y se sentó a un lado de él, dejando encima de la barra la bolsa que traía consigo. Saco unos pocos dangos que había comprado en su camino y varios tomates, y le ofreció a su hermano.

Sin siquiera pensarlo tomo entre sus manos la verdura roja y brillante, que clamaba que lo comiese de una vez. Le dio un buen mordisco, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de su sabor, mientras Itachi comía alegremente sus dangos.

Una vez terminado su tomate, volteo a ver a su hermano, ya que aunque debiera tragarse su orgullo, debía pedirle un consejo acerca de hacer.

- Nii-san – murmuro porque sabía que si le decía así, su hermano haría cualquier cosa por él. Sabía cómo manipularlo.

- ¿Si? – le respondió alegre.

- … - prefirió mejor no responder, - ha sido un error traerla – dijo sin saber que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- ¡Teme! – entro un rubio feliz a la cocina, sin darle el tiempo a Itachi de contestar, a la vez que entraban Sakura y Hinata.

Ambos azabaches voltearon a verlos, uno sorprendido y el otro irritado.

- Sasuke, ¿Quién es ella? – dijo Itachi mientras señalaba a Hinata y a la vez la evaluaba, con un aura un tanto sospechosa.

Todos tragaron duro, sabían que estaban en un gran problema.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
